powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimensional Imprisonment
The power to imprison others in alternate dimensions. Sub-power of Dimensional Manipulation. Also Called *Battle Field Removal Capabilities The user can imprison other beings in alternative dimensions. Said dimensions can either be pre-existing ones or worlds of the user's very own creation. Associations * Banishment * Binding * Dimensional Manipulation * Dimensional Storage * Labyrinth Creation * Labyrinth Manipulation * Portal Creation * World Ejection Limitations * Prisoners with Dimensional Slicing, Portal Creation, Dimensional Transportation can escape imprisonment. * May not affect users of Spatial-Temporal Lock. Known Users Known Dimensions * Wolfram & Hart's Holding Dimension (Angel) * Zone of Silence (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) * Null Void (Ben 10) * Field of Shadows/Zone of Darkness (Bionicle) * Caja Negación/Negation Box (Bleach) * Phantom Zone (DC Comics) * Dead Zone (Dragon Ball) * Personal Relaxation Dimension (Fairy Tail) * The Netherworld (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Purgatory (Supernatural) * Human world (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Shadow zone (Transformers Prime/RID) * Spirit Realm (Kung Fu Panda) * Doom Dimension (Bakugan) * Dark Reverse Dimension of Bakugan Interspace (Bakugan Mechtanoium Surge) Known Objects * TARDIS (Doctor Who) * Universe Core (Space Dandy); after being destroyed * Two Simultaneous Space/Ground Bridge (Transformers Prime/RID) * Doom Cards (Bakugan) Gallery Holding Dimension.jpg|Lindsey McDonald (Angel) within Wolfram & Hart's holding dimension. Null Void Projector.jpg|Max Tennyson (Ben 10) wielding a Null Void Projector. Caja_Negación.gif|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) using Caja Negación to trap Ulquiorra Cifer in an alternate dimension, though Espada can escape given enough time. InvadersMustDie2.gif|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Bleach) using Invaders Must Die to trap people in the pocket dimension of his handheld video game. Phantom Zone projector.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) wielding a Phantom Zone Projector. Supernova DC.jpg|Supernova's suit (DC Comics) is equipped with a built-in Phantom Zone Projector. Dead_Zone.jpg|Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball) opens the Dead Zone, a dimensional void of absolute darkness, which ironically he traps only his immortal self, twice. Personal Relaxation Dimension.png|Marin Hollow (Fairy Tail) who has mastered the "Laws of Space" can trap anyone who tries to use spatial magic in his "Personal Relaxation Dimension". Voldemort's_mutilated_soul.jpg|Lord Voldemort's (Harry Potter) soul trapped in limbo. Eight immortals.png|The Eight Immortals (Jackie Chan Adventures) banishers of the Demon Sorcerers with the only key to The Netherworld, the Pan'Ku box. Madara's_world.png|Karin and Sasuke (Naruto) trapped in Obito's pocket dimension. Masked_King's_Dimension.png|Alucard (Rosario + Vampire) created a pocket dimension for Kuyō to use to entrap Tsukune and Ruby in an ever-raising inferno that only Kuyō could escape from a prepared portal. Kage_Ochi.png|Makora (Samurai Deeper Kyo) using Kage Ochi that drags the victim into the shadow dimension for eternity, with nothing but darkness until death. 250px-Chuck 418-0372.jpg|When he realized that the Leviathans posed a threat to the rest of his creations, God (Supernatural) created the dimension of Purgatory and locked them inside to isolate them Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (Yu Yu Hakusho) creating water golems that have a separate dimension within them, drowning those trapped inside. Star_Swirl_banishes_the_sirens_to_another_world_EG2.png|Star Swirl the Bearded (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), banished three sirens from Equestria to the human world. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Common Powers